


Brandy Fino

by PattRose



Category: Forever (TV)
Genre: Father and Son, Gen, Sad Ending, cocktail ficlet, drinking and talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-27
Updated: 2015-04-27
Packaged: 2018-03-25 23:37:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3829102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Henry and Abe have a talk about what happened to Abigail.  And of course they drink Brandy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brandy Fino

Brandy Fino  
By PattRose  
Summary: Henry and Abe have a talk about what happened to Abigail. And of course they drink Brandy. 

 

When Henry got home from the station, he found a sad looking Abe on his hands. _Well, of course he’s sad. He just found out his mother is not only dead but did it to save their lives._

“Abe, talk to me.”

“What is there to say, Dad? She loved us all along and was on her way back to us when she ended up having to give up her life for us. What exactly did you want to talk about?” Abe wasn’t angry at Henry, he was just angry at how things had turned out. 

“I’m angry, hurt and sad, too, Abe. She was a wonderful woman, wife and mother. We’ll miss her a great deal.”

“I think we might need a drink, what do you think?” Abe asked. 

“I don’t know that a drink would help matters any.”

“It couldn’t hurt. I’ll make up mom’s favorite drink. I remember it.” Abe took off for the kitchen with Henry following. 

“I don’t remember what her favorite drink is called,” Henry admitted. 

“It’s called Brandy Fino and that seems fitting for tonight, don’t you agree, Dad?”

“Yes, I do agree. Do you need help?”

“No, I have it. Sit and talk to me while I make it. Tell me that you saved the letter so we can save that with our things forever.”

“I saved the letter,” Henry said, sadly. 

Abe took two ounces of cognac, one ounce of dry sherry and one quarter ounce of Glayva Scotch liqueur. He poured them over ice into the shaker, shook until cold, strained the ice and poured into a brandy snifter. 

“I had forgotten what even went into one of them, Abe. I think we might be getting drunk tonight.”

“I can’t think of any better day to do it. This isn’t my favorite drink at all, but I’m doing this for Mom. She deserves to be remembered, Dad.”

“And she will be, Abe. Forever.”

They clinked their glasses together and sadly took their drinks. It was a sad night, but yet, at least now they had closure.

The end


End file.
